Desert Fox
by wh1sperw0lf
Summary: I have seen a couple original guild stories around so I decided to try my hand at one. He decided to create a new guild, one that would burrow into the sands of time and leave legends trailing behind them like a tail. A SYOC. Cover Image does not belong to me.
1. Prologue

Twilight started falling over a desolate town as a lone man made his way through the ruins. In the fading light it was difficult to see the small bundle the older man was holding. The sunset sky painted the little boys hair a fiery dark orange, darker than its usual pale orange color he inherited from his mother, the aged male's recently deceased daughter.

Looking over the ruins of his destroyed town the old man, named Kayin Masuta, felt his heart break as he remembered all the good times he and his had in the now burning mess. Turning away from the setting of the massacre, Kayin's eyes once again fell upon his sleeping grandson. The realization that young Fennec, only four years old would never get to grow up seeing his mother's smile or learning magic from his father only served to break Kayin's heart more.

He then decided that the little boy who used to look at the world around him, dark eyes full of wonder, shouldn't be left without a family. In his younger years, Kayin used to be part of a guild. All of the guild members were like family to him. However, after he left that guild without any warning he feared we would no longer be accepted back. No, he would need to create a new guild, one that will burrow into the sands of time and leave legends trailing behind them like a tail.

**AN: And so Desert Fox is born. If you want to send in an OC please pm me. However, if you are unable (because you are a guest) you can send in an OC in a review. Please follow the OC form below, it will also be available on my bio. Also if you have any constructive criticism please review I want to make this as good a story as I can for you guys/gals. **

**Name:**

**Nick-name: **_(if applicable)_

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Regular Clothes:**

**Formal Wear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Winter Clothes:**

**Magic: **_Name of Magic and short description, max 2 magic types except for slayers, I will only be accepting a couple dragon slayers and maybe a god slayer but probable not any demon slayers._

**Spells: **_Minimum 5, maximum 10 with a short description._

**Attack: **_1-10_

**Defense: **_1-10_

**Speed: **_1-10_

**Other Weapons?: **_(if applicable)_

**S-class?: **_would they enter S-class examinations? Overall I am going to be the one choosing who is actually an S-class wizard._

**Personality: **_The more details the better_

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**History: **_Background of your character, will be used to make future story arcs._

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Guild Mark: **_Location and color_

**Relationships: **_Are they interested in one? If so, what kind of person do they like/ would they be paired with? And how would they act around them?_

**Extra:**

_**For Dragon Slayers**_

**Exceed Name:**

**Exceed Gender:**

**Exceed Appearance:**

**Exceed Personality:**

**Exceed Guild Mark:**

**Exceed Extra:**


	2. Chapter 1

Twilight was falling over Eriden when Master Kayin finally made his way home. Busy reflecting over the troubling news he received from the Guild Master's conference, Kayin was ignorant of all the mischief the member's of Desert Fox were causing while slipping into his office. Without any notice dark guild activity suddenly started increasing. The workload for all of his young brats was going to increase ten-fold. And all of the innocence that will get hurt because of this rise in activity…

Suddenly the evening sun sent one last blood red flare through his office window painting the room in shades of fire. This combined with his previous musings sent Kayin's mind back to the savage massacre of Norlyn seventeen years ago. Trapped between the dark mages attacking all of his family and friends and the wall of a burning building, Kayin watched helplessly as his daughter, her husband and their young son were dragged into the middle of the town square. Unable to look away he saw as the evil mages surrounded the young family and separated the orange haired toddler from his parents, however forcing Fennec to watch as his parents magic power was sucked out of them and then seeing the dark guild to disposes of his now powerless parents.

Knock knock knock. A pair of dark eyes popped into Kayin's office. "I thought I saw you come back," Fennec said as he walked into the room and sat down in the chair facing Kayin. "Before you left you said that you would want to speak to me."

After a moment of silence Master Kayin finally gathered his thoughts enough to tell Fennec everything that he learned whilst attending the Guild Master's conference. Throughout the story though one thought kept running through his mind, finally escaped at the end, "We have to do something about this."

* * *

><p>Daniel Arkheart watched as the Fennec exited the guild master's office. Even from a distance Daniel could see that something was bothering the young man that liked to act like his older brother. Without a second thought Daniel left the prank he and his friend Dio were pulling on their fellow guild mage. After crossing the main lobby of the guild hall Daniel was able to intercept Fennec. However, Fennec being deep in thought simple continued to walk and ended up running over the tan Spirit Summoner sending the sixteen year old sprawling on the floor.<p>

Getting up just in time to see Fennec leaving the guild, Daniel ran his fingers through his black hair that was highlighted yellow at his fringe. Not feeling up to finishing the prank with his redheaded friend, Danny decided to go train in the forest behind the guild hall. However, before Danny was able to leave he heard a large splash and shortly after felt an intimidating aura fill the guild hall. Turning around to see their resident dragon slayer drenched with freezing cold water.

Knowing full well how terrifying Akuma could be Daniel darted out the door before anyone could tell the Nightmare Dragon slayer that he helped set up the prank. Shortly followed, and passed by his High Speed friend, Dio.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long, but I've had a really busy week. Happy late Thanksgiving! Tell me if I'm not portraying your character correctly. OC submissions are still open. If you have any questions, comments or reviews feel free to leave them I want to make this a good a story as I can for you.<p> 


End file.
